Kill Bella
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Kill Bill/Harry Potter crossover When Elle Driver a.k.a Calfornia Mountain Snake is sent to London to kill Bellatrix Lestrange she gets way more than she bargained for. M for femmeslash and violence
1. Chapter 1 London Calling

Chapter 1 – London Calling

Elle Driver was on a flight from New York to London. She had left John F. Kennedy Airport on time at 12pm. It was now 1pm the next day (New York time) and the plane was just about to make the descent into Heathrow Airport. By London time it was 6 pm. The tall, Amazonian, one-eyed, blonde hadn't slept at all during the 13-hour flight and was looking forward to a long sleep when she got back to her hotel.

Her crisp, white, Dolce and Gabbana pantsuit had remained spotless despite the long flight. The large, white bag sitting at her feet was Fendi and she was of course sitting in a very comfortable first class seat. There were only two things that slightly spoiled the aura of wealth and privilege she exuded. One was the white eye patch covering her left eye. The other was the distinct fuck-off vibe she gave off in waves.

Despite these two things no one looking at her would guess she was an assassin. An assassin so good that she was paid a 7-figure sum for every job she did.

She had once been part of an organization called the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. The beginning of the end had come almost 3 years ago when the DVAS had slaughtered almost an entire wedding party in El Paso Texas. However not the person they had been targeting. Beatrix Kiddo was still very much alive, albeit in a coma.

Elle for one hoped her long-time rival never woke up. Since the attack on Kiddo Vernita Green (code name Copperhead), O-Ren Ishii (Cottonmouth) and Budd (Sidewinder) had all left the DVAS. Vernita to set up house with a Pasadena doctor, O-Ren to rule vice in the city of Tokyo and Budd to work as a bouncer in a titty bar in El Paso, Texas.

Elle (California Mountain Snake) was the only one who was still an assassin… apart from Bill. Bill had been the ringleader… the boss. He had also been Kiddo's lover until she had been stupid enough to do a runner when she had found out she was pregnant with his baby. He had put a bullet in her head at her own wedding rehearsal. Now he was with Elle. Clearly the man had a thing for blondes.

The seatbelt sign flicked on and the plane began its descent into London

30 minutes and a cab ride later she was checking into her suite at The Ritz. The suite was large and luxurious. The bed was king-sized and the wallpaper was a pleasing combination black and cream. It would do nicely she thought as she entered. The bellhop wisely withdrew, closing the door behind him.

She took off her white jacket and hung it neatly on a hanger in the wardrobe. The matching pants were folded in half and hung on the same hanger.

She was left in a pearl-white silk blouse and a pair of lacy white panties. She yawned as she removed the white eye-patch and set it on the nightstand. She then peeled back the duvet of the bed and slid between the crisp white Egyptian-cotton sheets. She was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning it was business as usual. She had come to the city on a job given to Bill by a mystery client. The job was a whopping 8 million. Needless to say it was important everything go smoothly. Not much was known about the target. Bellatrix Lestrange was as mysterious as she was wealthy. All Elle had to go on was one grainy black-and-white photo.

Usually Elle would refuse to take on a job where so little was known about the target but for this much money she was willing to make an exception to her rule.

She was armed and dangerous as she got out of the sleek, black car 3 blocks from Bellatrix's central London apartment. There was a long knife strapped to her calf, a throwing-knife strapped to her forearm and a Baretta in a shoulder-holster. The gun was conveniently covered by her grey suit jacket. It was an art finding a suit jacket you could wear a gun under without breaking the line of the jacket. Particularly a woman's suit jacket.

She smoothed the material of her matching grey suit pants, making sure all her weaponry was covered. It wouldn't do to flash it around. She wished she could have brought the samurai sword Bill had once given her. Even though it wasn't a Hanzo sword it was pretty damn sharp. Still, it would have hardly have been inconspicuous in the middle of London.

Scanning the streets around her for anything unusual she slowly walked the three blocks to the apartment. When she came within sight of the building she took the time to scout out the area. There were surprisingly few people milling about for this part of London… even taking into account that most Londoner's would be at work at this time of day on a weekday.

She walked casually over to the building, making sure she wasn't attracting a lot of attention. A few appreciative glances were aimed her way but that was about it. A scowl quickly dispersed the gawkers.

She strolled around the back of the building. There was a fire escape. _Too easy_ she thought with a smile. She leapt and snagged the bottom rung of the fire escape, pulling it all the way down. She started to quickly climb to the fifth floor. When she got there she found the window to Bellatrix's apartment. It was a latched window… not even locked. She was surprised to find that such a swanky building had such lax security.

She jimmied the latch with the ease of long practice and opened the window. As she climbed through she was careful to be on alert for any alarms. The last thing she wanted was to give away her presence. She landed on the floor silently, crouched like a cat. She listened for any sounds of life before straightening up and taking a look around.

The apartment was spacious and rather nice… albeit a touch macabre. Black and purple seemed to be the dominant colors. Snakes and skulls were apparent in several places. The furniture was clearly of a very high quality and there was a large, state-of-the-art entertainment centre in one corner of the room. There were also several paintings that looked very expensive. Not that Elle was any judge. She'd never cared for art.

There was also a small but swanky kitchenette complete with breakfast table and a well-stocked mini-bar.

She crossed the floor of the room quietly, still listening for any sound. When she reached the door of what she assumed was a bedroom she slowly opened it and peeked around. She didn't think any one was home but she found all too many times in her career that it never paid to assume a room was empty.

It was clear. There was no-one in the bedroom. It was decorated in a similar style to the lounge. The bed was a king-sized four-poster with silky black coverlet and filmy black curtains. Elle couldn't help thinking that it was a very sexy bed.

Her eyes flicked around the room. They fell on a broken glass photo frame on the floor. It stood out because everything else in the apartment was clean and tidy. She guessed (accurately) that Bellatrix didn't spend all her time here.

In the photo a much younger Bella had her arms around a young dark-haired bearded man. Both of them were smiling. A filmy white veil framed Bella's face and her brown curls looked far less unruly than in the photo Elle had been given. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and very happy.

Elle was amazed at the difference between the radiant Bella in the wedding photo and the scowling Bella in the photo she'd been given. She wondered why the photo had been left broken on the floor. It looked like it had been thrown against the wall. For a moment it looked like the couple in the photo… moved...but that had to be a trick of the light. People in photos didn't move!

Elle shook her head as if to clear it and decided that she'd done enough mucking around. She withdrew one of the guns from under her jacket and clicked the safety catch. _Lock and load _she thought dryly. Then she stationed herself in a corner to wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Bellatrix Lestrange had had better days. She hadn't spoken to her husband at all since the blazing row they'd had a few days ago. All they did these days was fight. She was so tired of it. She was even more tired of him blaming her for the problems in their marriage.

He complained that she was never around, that she was too engrossed in her work, that she was far too slavish in her loyalty to the Dark Lord. All three points were to some extent true but he had to take some responsibility. Did he think she didn't know about his drinking… his womanizing? Did he think he didn't know about the many women he'd betrayed her with?

Not that she really cared that much who he slept with. If she was honest with herself the only man she'd ever really loved was Tom Riddle. Rodolphus had swept her off her feet but when the initial passion had fizzled out there had been very little left. 14 years in Azkaban had shattered their already fragile marriage. Since then they had been leading virtually separate lives.

Sadly for Bella divorce was something that just wasn't done in the wizarding world, at least if you were pure blood. In the wizarding world 'till death do you part' meant exactly that. She wondered semi-seriously if he Dark Lord would be angry if she killed her husband. Probably, he was after all a Death Eater, albeit a weak one.

It had suited Bella to have a weak husband, one she could easily control. However his weakness had soon become a constant annoyance to her. She had decided a long time ago that she would have been better to marry someone with some balls. At least she wouldn't have to listen to his whining.

Having a good bitch session with her sister had made her feel a little better but not by much. She apparated from Malfoy Manor to her apartment, appearing in a cloud of black smoke. She liked her apartment. It was her refuge. Though it had once been hers and Rodolphus's he had stopped using it a long time ago. She had redecorated it so she could have a place to get away. She liked having a place in the middle of the city… even it was crawling with muggles.

As soon as her feet touched the floor of her apartment she sensed something was wrong. Nothing appeared to be disturbed but something in her gut told her there was an intruder. Her hand gripped her Walnut wand tight. She would deal with whoever had dared enter her private domain. Painfully.

She took a few steps towards her bedroom, the floor creaking slightly under her bare feet. Before she could get there the bedroom door flew open. Behind it was a tall, stunning, blonde woman wearing an eye-patch and a stylish grey suit. Bella recognized the expression on the blonde's face. It was the one that Bella wore when she was about to Avada Kedavra someone.

The gun in the assassin's hand was cocked and pointed… directly at Bella's head.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella and I

Chapter 2 – Bella and I

Elle Driver stood in the doorway of Bellatrix Lestrange's bedroom, holding her Baretta in a two-handed stance. The gun was pointed directly at Bella's head.

For a moment the assassin and the witch sized each other up.

Looks-wise they were polar opposites. Elle was a tall amazon-like woman with long, blonde, straight hair. An eye-patch covered where her left eye used to be and her right eye was blue. She wore a stylish gray suit and black-leather boots.

By contrast Bellatrix was considerably shorter, with paler skin, wild brunette hair and dark eyes. Her outfit included a long black dress with a low v-neck and a skull necklace. The number 93 was tattooed in black ink in her neck and her feet were bare.

Elle saw that Bella had a long, pointy piece of wood in clutched tightly in her hand. Even though it didn't seem very threatening Elle somehow knew it was a weapon. Her soldier-sense was beating a tattoo on the inside of her skull.

"Drop it" the blonde hissed. Bella didn't move. She only glared at Elle, her full pouty lips forming a sneer. "Drop it or I put one right between your eyes." The sneer disappeared as Bella realized she couldn't act fast enough to curse this woman before she shot her. And not only that this muggle was determined to part her from her wand. How did she even know what it was?

"Put it there" Elle said firmly, gesturing to a spot on the floor close to where Elle was standing. Elle followed Bella with the gun as she walked forward, knelt down and put down the wand. Elle quickly grabbed the wand while keeping to gun trained on Bella. She chucked it in the narrow space under a chair behind her.

Suddenly Bella leg whipped out and swept Elle's legs out from under her. Elle fired but the shot went way over Bella's head as Elle fell backwards. She landed on her back with a thump that drove all the air out of her lungs. Bella took advantage of her breathlessness to yank the gun out of her hand and chuck it in a far corner of the room.

Elle snarled and made a lunge for the gun. Before she could get halfway there Bella leapt on her back. The blonde tried to shake her off as one of Bella's arms wrapped around her throat, constricting her windpipe so she couldn't breathe. She was extraordinarily strong for someone of her size. She couldn't shake her off. Elle's brain started to go foggy from lack of air.

_The knife!_ yelled the part of her brain that wasn't screaming for air, _get the knife! _

With some difficultly she wiggled the blade out from where it was strapped to her forearm. Then she slashed backwards, cutting the brunette on the thigh. With a screech of rage Bella let go, falling backwards to land behind Elle on the carpet.

Blessed oxygen rushed down Elle's throat. _Why didn't I shoot her when I had the chance? _Elle thought, cursing her own stupidity. She had underestimated Bella. It wouldn't happen again.

As Elle lay there gasping for breath; Bella staggered to her feet, the cut on her thigh dripping blood down her leg. She ignored it…darting forward and stamping hard on the hand holding the knife. Elle yelled and dropped the knife. Bella kicked it a short distance away.

Elle scissored her legs and it was Bella's turn to fall backwards on the carpet, grunting in pain as the impact knocked her breath out of her. Elle was on her in a moment. She pinned Bella to the floor and wrapped her hands around Bella's throat.

The blonde and the brunette struggled for a moment… Bella's hands clawing at the viselike grip Elle had on her throat. With some effort Bella got her leg free and drove for knee into Elle's stomach. Elle groaned in pain and rolled off Bella letting her go.

Bella sat up, massaging her throat with one hand. Elle lunged for the knife but Bella was closer to it. She got it first. Elle rolled away and flipped to her feet. Bella got up holding the knife in front of her.

Elle leaned down and yanked up the left leg of her pants. The bigger knife was quickly in her hand. At the same time Bella cut her skirt with the knife and then ripped it all the way around. When she was done it was much shorter. Finally she could move properly. Not only that the gash on her thigh was starting to scab over. She was lucky it wasn't deeper. It struck her as faintly ridiculous that she was reduced to muggle dueling. She could have killed the assassin with one flick of her wand.

Both women held their knife out as they slowly advanced towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3 We'll Have Us A Knife Fight

Chapter 3 – We'll Have Us a Knife Fight

Elle Driver and Bellatrix Lestrange circled each other in the luxurious apartment. It was clear from the look in their eyes that neither the blonde nor the brunette would show any mercy. They were both soldiers, professionals. Killing was what they did...and they would fight to the death.

Both of them were holding their knife in a defensive stance, their eyes never leaving their opponent. Both were watching for a slight movement that would signal the start of an attack. Both of them seemed strangely wary of being the first one to strike. Perhaps because neither had met their match before. Elle was one of the world top assassins and Bella was deadly even without a wand.

Elle's blue eye met Bella's dark ones as they continued to circle each other, sizing each other up.

Bella was the first to strike. She darted under Elle's guard, opening a long, shallow cut in the blonde's stomach. Elle grunted in pain, staggering slightly. A long rip had opened in Elle's blouse, baring smooth pale skin.

Bella's were drawn almost irresistibly to the skin and the crimson blood on it. She felt a strange urge to lick the blood off Elle's skin.

The strange thing about it was not her fascination with the blood. Violence and sex had been inextricably linked for Bella for as long as she could remember. It wasn't even the fact Elle was a woman. Bella had experimented with girls a fair amount before she got married. It was the fact Elle wasn't a witch

Bella was a Death Eater. To them Muggles (the magical community's name for non magic people) were vermin, animals. They were obsessed with purity of blood. So much so that they continued to marry only pure bloods despite the fact that their numbers were dwindling. All the pur blood families were interrelated.

No Bella should not be lusting after a muggle. However even she had to admit this one was attractive, despite having only one eye. Bella had always had a thing for blondes. And what she found even more attractive than Elle's beauty was the fact she was clearly a warrior. Merciless, ruthless. Like Bella. Bella couldn't help giving Elle a once over that was definitely more sexual than warrior-like.

A look of confusion came over the blonde's face. She could swear that Bella had just checked her out. She'd given her a look like men did when they were undressing her with their eyes. She quickly decided she must have been mistaken. What did she know about women checking out other women? She'd never looked at another woman that way.

Though now she thought about it...Bella was beautiful. She'd noticed the brunette's striking beauty in the wedding photo. Clearly what ever Bella had been through in the years since then had not dimmed her beauty. She was surprised to find herself actually checking her out. She was even more surprised to realize that yes, she found Bella attractive.

Bella smiled as the blonde gave her a once over. She clearly wanted her... even if she didn't know it yet. Too bad one of them was going to kill the other. She had a feeling she would enjoy playing with this pretty muggle.

Elle saw the predatory look in Bella's eyes. It was clear the fact Bella found her attractive wouldn't stop her killing her if she had the chance. It was Elle or Bella after all..

The knowledge that this woman wouldn't hesitate to kill her jolted her out of her reverie. She couldn't afford to be distracted. Elle never got distracted on assignment. She was too good at her job. Then again she'd never found the target attractive before. She reminded herself of the large sum offered for killing Bella and her natural ruthlessness reasserted herself. Bellatrix was going down.

Elle lunged at Bella, her blade narrowly missing Bella's arm as Bella stepped aside. Bella rapidly counterattacked, whipping her blade in a circle and opening a fairly deep cut in Elle's upper arm. Elle gritted her teeth against the pain and ignored it.

Elle feinted one way and struck the other way, her blade connecting this time. A deep gash opened in Bella's shoulder. Bella groaned as pain seared through her shoulder. That did it. Now she was pissed off.

She leaped at Elle, knocking her to the floor. Elle rolled as she hit the floor, barely avoiding her slashes. She flipped to her feet a few metres away from Bella, muscles screaming in protest at the movement.

Elle leaped of the floor, aiming a great flying kick at Bella. Lightning fast Bella moved aside and caught her as she leapt, throwing her into a chair. Bella heart skipped a beat when she saw her wand in the wreckage of the chair. Unintentionally she had thrown Elle into the chair her wand had been chucked under. If she could just get it she could end this fight.

Elle moaned in pain as she tried to get up and her muscles protested. She could tell she was going to be bruised tomorrow. Bella walked quickly towards her. She could see Elle hadn't seen the wand yet. She wouldn't remain dazed for long though and the wand was right behind her.

She realized the perfect way to distract her. Elle's eye followed her warily as she darted over and crouched down beside her.

The she leaned in and kissed the dazed blonde on the mouth. Elle's eyebrows shot up. What the hell was she doing? And why was she kissing her back?

Elle was so preoccupied with the strange but very pleasant sensation of being kissed by a beautiful woman that she didn't notice Bella reaching behind her back.

Bella's fingers inched across the wreckage of the chair to the wand. Damn it was hard to concentrate on grabbing it when she was kissing someone so gorgeous. It was very distracting. Particularly if the person was a really good kisser...

Finally her hand closed on the wand. She broke the kiss and placed the wand at her throat. Elle looked furious when she realized it had just been a ploy to get at the weapon. Then she looked terrified...somehow she knew that piece of wood could do some serious damage.

"Avada..." Bella said, her voice trailing off "Avada..." Damn it... why couldn't she do it...

"Shit" she swore softly under her breath.

She took her wand away from Elle's throat and Elle let out a sigh of relief..

Then next second she was dumbstruck as Bella disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Elle looked around as if expecting her to reappear She was gone. Vanished without a trace.


End file.
